


Pesanan

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fiction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Berawal dari pesanan Akashi yang seperti biasa namun berujung menjadi tak biasa—sangat spesial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesanan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Lonceng kafe Happy Café yang terpasang di pintu kaca ganda itu berdenting pelan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya siang ini. Pelanggan baru telah datang. Dia seorang pemuda, lumayan tinggi, dan terlihat tampan—terbukti dari pandangan para gadis yang langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

Gadis pelayan berambut merah muda yang berada di belakang kasir tersenyum gembira. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang terkuncir dan langsung memasang wajah yang lebih ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang di Happy Café!" serunya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli dan tampak berpura-pura membaca daftar menu di belakang sang gadis—toh sebenarnya yang dia pesan hanya sebatas itu-itu saja. Dia agak mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pelayan itu; sengaja. "Aku pesan Americano," ujarnya.

"Oke, satu Americano. Ada pesanan lain, Sei- _kun_?"

"Coba sarankan aku menu kudapan yang enak untuk menemani Americano-ku, Satsuki."

Si pemuda, Akashi Seijuurou, kekasih dari Momoi Satsuki—sang anak pemilik kafe—sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sengaja siang ini dia datang ke sini, ingin melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sudah tiga hari ini tak dilihatnya. Istilah kasarnya, rindu.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya imut. "Seleraku, kan berbeda dengan Sei- _kun_. Pesan yang menurut Sei- _kun_ enak saja. Masa setiap ke sini pesannya kopi terus?" balas sang kekasih.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dahinya mengerut saat matanya membaca urutan makanan ringan satu per satu dari daftar menu di sana. Untung di belakangnya tidak ada pelanggan lagi, jadi dia bisa berlama-lama berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Tidak tahu. Ya sudah satu Americano saja," pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, satu Americano saja? Oke, totalnya—"

"Ah, tunggu," orang yang sebaya dengan kasir cantik itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku jaketnya, "ada yang ketinggalan. Aku mau pesan lagi."

Si gadis memutar bola matanya. "Tuh, kan. Sei- _kun_ ini ... bagaimana ... deh ...," ucapannya mendadak terbata saat dia melihat kotak cincin terbuka ditaruh di atas meja kasirnya.

Netra merah mudanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya diarahkannya pada wajah tampan sang pemuda yang kini sedang tersenyum simpul menatapnya.

"Aku mau pesan calon istri satu, namanya Momoi Satsuki, untuk membina rumah tangga denganku. Ada tidak?"

_Blush._

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Fanfik AkaMomo pertamaku hiks. Duh aku suka banget sama pairing ini—setelah KuroMomo dan AoMomo. Ta-tapi setelah kejadian Akashi nawarin buat nemenin Momoi beli lipstik dengan gentle rasa sukaku sama pairing ini makin naik; mungkin menggeser posisi AoMomo menjadi yang kedua.
> 
> Kenapa pairing ini manis banget sih ya ampun :')
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
